


Sensations

by Dalphinia



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Dark, Dexter/Debra, DexterxDebra, F/M, Incest sort of (they are adopted guys ), One Shot, debster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalphinia/pseuds/Dalphinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter is dark and dangerous. Debra is his fluttering last vestige of light and Dexter is her corruption. Brief one shot at their crumbling, yet entirely devoted relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

 

 Debra sobbed into her pillow since her realization. Could it be possible? It could, certainly. She'd known since the beginning. It hadn't made sense, but then again, so hadn't Dexter. He'd been her anchor, the one solid thing In her life, the one that made her feel good about herself.

 There was only one problem though. He was her brother. He was a serial killer.

 

And she, the Lieutenant of Miami police investigation squad, was in love with this man, this monster with a dark past and a darkening present.

 

A soft click rose from outside Debra's room and she immediately sat upright, automatically snatching her gun, keeping It close to her. Due to the lateness In the night, she wasn't wearing much of anything and she tensed, wondering If she should pull on the red robe next to her. A low voice came out from the shadows. "Debra? We need to talk."

 

Debra's shoulders fell slack as she realized it was the source of her sadness, Dexter.

"What?" She asked curtly, not bothering to put a robe on, instead pulling the bed spread closer around her and putting her gun away, though still keeping it in close reach.

 

Dexter hadn't asked her for permission as he slipped easily into Debra's bed.

 

Debra squeaked, supporting the bed covers against her chest in an attempt to protect her modesty. "Dexter!" She yelled angrily in the darkness. "What the fu-"

Debra's mouth was clamped shut by Dexter's firm hand, which Debra realized, felt strangely good after the initial anger. She realized quickly on what lines her brain could be thinking and roughly removed Dexter's hand, pulling it to her side and involuntarily pulling down her bedspread.

 Deborah gasped as she felt blanket give way, inadvertently exposing her chest to the world. She immediately shuffled into a corner and pulled the sheets around her once more. "Jesus Dexter! Knock, won't ya?"

 

"I - I didn't realize you would uh, be you know" Dexter replied and though Debra couldn't be sure, it looked as though he was nervous and scared. "What happened now?" Debra asked him, swallowing away her unrequited feelings as she lay naked, though completely covered in the moonlit darkness and heavy blanket next to her brother.

 

"I couldn't kill, I couldn't"  Dexter paused and as Debra's eyes adjusted, she could only see the side of her brother's face, a dark profile lit teasingly by the wind catcher's bells outside her bedroom.

 

"That's a good thing, isn't it? So we can control, control this dark passenger, we can get over it".

Dexter shook his head, "She saw me Deb, La-Guerta saw me. I came to say goodbye."

 

"What do you, you mean Dexter? What do you fucking mean?" Debra started to cry, she took a heaving breathe, and with one hand on the bedspread near her chest, she reached up her other hand to cup her brother's cheek.

 "Did you stop because she saw you or -"

"I stopped" Dexter replied, settling comfortably next to his sister and pulling her hand from his cheek to hold it in his hand. "I stopped for you. I - I saw your face and I just couldn't, it felt *wrong*"

 

"Well" Debra said shakily, pulling up her blanket again as Dexter shifted. "It's a bit late to feel that anything is fucking wrong by now, I guess, but thank you Dexter"

 

Dexter looked confused, his eyebrows pressed together as he considered what Debra said. "I love you sis" he told her, pressing her hand stronger, seeming to completely ignore the fact she was naked, _next_ to him.

 

As Debra watched his face sorrowfully, she replied in a bland voice, "I love you too Dexter, but we know it doesn't mean anything"

 

"What's wrong Deb? " Dexter asked, noticing the sudden change in her voice. "Everything. Everything is just mother fucking wrong now" she said, looking up into his face, uncaring of the blanket that dipped lower, exposing the top of her breasts.

 

"I love you too much Dexter" Debra again said, tiredness overcoming her. She slid down her brother's chest, and gently laid her head on his lap, leading her back exposed. Dexter started for a minute, realizing he'd never been in such intimate contact with his sister.

 

He didn't know what to do when she took his hand and laid it on her back but suddenly everything made perfect sense. The dark passenger inside him growled and whimpered finally, closing away in a part of him ( _for now_ ) . Dexter laid his palm flatly on his sister's back, and ran his fingers across her back, almost setting her off to sleep.

 

"You better keep that shit up" Debra mumbled beneath him, making Dexter smile at her filthy language and yet love her all the same.

 

\-------------*********--------------

 

When Debra woke, the sun blinds had been pulled apart and the sun shone directly on Debra Morgan's face. She heard the gentle tinkle of the wind catcher bells outside, a rather funny sound compared to the ominous silence that surrounded her. She woke up, supporting her elbows on the bed, finding she was alone.

 

Dexter had left.

And Dexter had taken her soul in parts, parts that seemed to revertebrate through her her whole mind as she refused to deal with it, her mind caving in to the stress.

 

"God Dexter" she whispered and then laughed quietly to herself at the irony in her tone.

Her own  _God_ was Dexter and Dexter was Satan, the man who told her he loved her, the man who had broken her and continued to do so.

\---------------******------------

  

Debra stood next to the grave, the sky was a charcoal grey and the only sun visible peeked through the clouds as though it were afraid to fully come out.

 

Debra placed her hand upon the tombstone, running her fingers over the smooth granite, remembering how he had run his fingers over her back in the same way. It had to end like this, she knew. It couldn't end any other way for a serial killer if he couldn't get hooked off of killing.

 

And still, she felt she made the wrong choice. Two long tears trailed down her cheeks as Deb broke down, clutching the tombstone and lowering herself to the ground.  After everything that had happened, she still loved him, _wanted_ him.

 

As Debra was crying, far in the distance a masked, a rugged man watched her through his binoculars, feeling sad he should go to such lengths.

He held his knife tighter, knowing he wouldn't do it.

 

Dexter Morgan bid adieu to his sister one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> A minute of silence for all of us disappointed by the lackluster eighth season....  
> Goddammit now.


End file.
